1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering switch device and a steering wheel with the steering switch device mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vehicle steering wheel mounts various switches such as an audio operation switch, an air-conditioner operation switch and a cruise control switch.
A push switch which uses a rubber contact or a spring etc. is widely used as a steering switch device mounted on the steering wheel.